Team Possible: The Final Mission?
by Avenging Raven
Summary: A new force rises to take on Team Possible. How will they react to this ruthless organization once they make their move!
1. Chapter 1 A New Evil Rises

I do not own any part of Kim Possible; they are the sole property of Disney!

The character Nick Fury and Shield are from X-Men Evolution and are the property of Marvel Comics.

Ok Troops this is my first time posting one of my stories on here, so please bear with me.

I want to thank Iapsa, kaitlynchosenisme for helping me in so many ways.

I also wish to thank BeautifulXFreak for encouraging me to finally post a story!

I can never thank all of you enough for everything!

Whether this continues or drops into oblivion is up to everyone who reviews.

So Please Review and Thank You!

**Chapter One: A New Enemy Rises.**

Four figures walk into an old condemned bar somewhere on the East Side of Middleton; they walked into a back room and pulled up some chairs around a small table. The current group consisted of:

Professor Dementor, Dr. Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan. After everyone finally sat down a gentleman walked in and took his seat at the head of the table and stated:

"Well I see that we all managed to make it."

Dr. Drakken turned to him and said "You are the one that sent us telegrams and told us to meet here."

Professor Dementor looked at him. "I prefer to work alone and want no part of this"

"If you both will return to your seats I will explain."

Drakken sat down and crossed his arms in disgust.

Dementor went over to fix himself a drink and then also sat down.

"Let me introduce myself."

" I am Nick Fury, Commander of Shield; since I now have your undivided attention I will explain why we are all here. Now over the years with the exception of my team, all of you have had encounters with Kim Possible, Team Possible, or whatever pseudonym they currently use. We need to unite in order to strike them hard and swiftly, that is where all of you have failed individually.

Now I am not suggesting their destruction, regardless of how tempting that sounds, well at least not yet. No what we need to do first is to demoralize them or break their spirit. That is where their strength truly lies. Once we have accomplished that, they will shatter like broken glass. In fact we have already set the first phase of our plan in motion and will be executed by this time tomorrow."

Duff Killigan immediately looked up and stated "Oh really and what exactly is phase one of this grand plan of yours."

"If I may continue! Well if you all must know it is the abduction of Hana Stoppable."

Lord Monte Fisk jumped up. "Are you insane my minions have tried to fight her she has abilities you can hardly imagine?"

Commander Fury stated; "It would be easier to explain everything without all these interruptions. Please calm yourself Montgomery. We have been shadowing her for some time and there has not been any indication that she yet possesses the powers of her brother, Ron Stoppable. It is true however; Hana is specially trained at Yamanouchi and very highly skilled as you say. Do not worry yourself Lord Fiske, we have been watching her for quite some time and believe me every contingency has been planned for.

Once we have her restrained and secluded we will began the next phase of the plan. You see Hana Stoppable is to be the bait for us to acquire our real target Kim Possible. Do not underestimate the power Ron Stoppable possesses you saw how he used it against the Lowardians. Yes we have reviewed that encounter as well and that will be when you and your so-called minions Lord Fiske come into play."

Fisk continued: "I have a question Weren't you originally part of Hydra?"

Fury retorted: "I was once part of Hydra yes; specifically I was in charge of Hydra's security force. Hydra was destroyed by one of it's own creations. I took what was left of that force and molded it into a much more coordinated and ruthless organization and that is all the information you need. Simply stated from this point forward you are to give no quarter to our enemies. That applies to all of you; once you become members of Shield each of you are bound by all of its rules.

If everyone agrees to this vote now. I see we are all in favor; Gentlemen welcome to Shield! You now have been given the location of our base and that is when each of you will be briefed on the rest of the plan. Each of you now has 48 hours in order to prepare your forces and strategies. That is when we will meet again! Good Day Gentlemen."


	2. Chapter 2 Abduction

**I do not own Kim Possible they are the sole property of Disney.**

**Nick Fury and Shield are from X-Men Evolution and are the property of Marvel Comics.**

**Kaitlyn and Chanro are the property of kaitlynchosenisme who has graciously granted me permission to use them in my story.**

**I once again owe thanks to both kaitlynchosenisme and BeautifulXFreak for helping me in proofreading chapter one...^v^**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed!**

**Chapter Two: Abduction.**

Hana Stoppable had completed her classes for the day at Middleton High School and was on her way to catch the bus for her ride home. She did not notice the black vehicle that began to follow the bus en route to her house. Once she had arrived, Hana went inside and greeted her parents and her brother Ron Stoppable who was visiting with his wife Kim Stoppable after checking on several Bueno Naco restaurants. He had been promoted to district manager several years earlier.

After completing all her assigned homework and having dinner she told her parents that she was heading out to the mall to meet her friends Angela, Karen, and Michelle at the Artic Palace for floats and ice cream. Once Hana exited the residence to begin her journey to the mall, the black van turned the corner and slowly began to follow her. Hana sensed something did not feel right but not before one of the windows rolled down and a blowgun appeared which shot a dart that impacted Hana in the back of her neck.

Hana immediately began to feel drowsy as the drug took affect three men then jumped out of the van. They were able to catch Hana before she could hit the ground and carried her back to the van, which then sped away. The van proceeded to an abandoned mine on the outskirts of the city where she was restrained by having her hands and feet strapped to a table. Hana began to awaken as she heard a heavy door close as it was being sealed. After a couple of minutes she felt her body suddenly become heavy which made it difficult but not impossible to move or breathe. Once her eyes were able to focus on the surroundings Hana noticed that she was inside a steel chamber. Whoever it was that wanted her kidnapped was aware of her abilities and was not taking any chances.

As the drug continued to wear off Hana could make out shadows moving constantly in front of the door to the chamber that imprisoned her. "She asked what they wanted with her," when she heard a voice come through a speaker from outside the chamber. They informed her the "she was a pawn in a greater scheme and that was all she needed to know." The voice then told Hana that "if everything went according to plan she would be back home soon otherwise if they failed that her life would be forfeit."

"You think these straps can hold me or this room keep me imprisoned then you are sadly mistaken." Hana concentrated consequently a blue glow appeared around her hands and feet that caused the restraints to fall apart as if exposed to acid. Hana proceeded to stand up as the blue glow flowed around her entire body on her way to the door. She was about to touch it when the voice stated "That would be unwise you see you are in a pressure chamber, if you force open the door you risk injury to yourself. The pressure setting inside the chamber is just enough to instantly draw all of the air out of the chamber, if the door is forced. So you may as well relax and accept your situation.

There is no reason to exert yourself you will be protected and all your required needs met that is necessary to sustain you. The entire chamber will be transported soon enough to a new location and then the next phase will begin. "

Hana called: "are you still there"

"Yes I am still here" the voice said.

"Could I ask you your name?"

"My name is Michael"

"My name is Hana"

Hana looked through the window on the door.

"Why are all of you wearing protective suits?"

"The pressure inside the chamber is normal while the pressure out here is lower since we are in an abandoned mine, which is why I warned you not to force open the door. Is there anything else you need?"

"Just food and drink."

"You will find all that you need in the refrigerator it is fully stocked and operational"

"I need to go now Hana"

"Will I hear from you again?"

"Unfortunately not until we reach our destination, preparations have to be made. There is also a working restroom in the back left corner when you need it. If an emergency should arise punch the red button next to the door and an alarm will sound and we will assist you!"

The speaker was turned off and Hana was alone. She walked over to a corner of the chamber where she sat down, pulled her legs up to her chest and began to cry since she had never felt more helpless in her life.

As these events were taking place; Hana's friends Angela, Karen and Michelle were wondering where Hana was since a great deal of time had elapsed after Hana had left the house to go to the mall. Angela decided to call her house and Ron answered the phone:

"Hello"

"Hi Ron it's Angela is Hana at home?"

"Sorry Angela she told my parents that she was going to meet you and some friends at the Arctic Palace."

"That is true but we are still waiting for her to show up. We thought she was still doing homework. You know how dedicated Hana is when it comes to school assignments."

"Indeed I do and thank you for calling; we will look into it Angela."

"Ok Ron if we can help please call us back."

"Thank you I will keep that in mind."

Ron then hung up the phone and rushed into the family room where Kim and his parents were watching television and told them what Angela had said over the phone. After everyone had talked things over they all fanned out to see if they could locate Hana.

Hana stood up and said: "It is time to stop feeling sorry for myself and decide on some course of action

Let me see Michael told me that I was taken as a pawn in a greater scheme, that would mean they intend to trade me for someone who may have information they need or has wronged them in the past."

Hana then returned to the table where she had been restrained and began to meditate in order to contact Sensei and her brother Ron. Of course Sensei was at Yamanouchi and Ron would be at home, it would be easier to reach Ron.

As she concentrated on this Ron had just exited the house to look for some sign of what had happened to Hana when he sensed a presence but could not see anyone. Ron immediately sat down on the front steps of the house and also began to meditate.

"Brother can you here me, Please Ron hear me!"

"I am here Hana where are you?"

"I do not really know my exact location, all I do know is that I have been abducted and placed in a pressure chamber at the bottom of some abandoned mine and that they plan to move me and the chamber very soon."

"Hana what do you see around you describe it to me."

"All I see is the inside of the chamber. Whatever is outside is now to dark to make out since my captors have left to prepare for the move and turned off all the lights."

"Listen Hana I am going to find Kim and we will come to get you."

"No Ron! They are looking for someone it could be you or Kim I don't know that for sure though. I do now they want someone in exchange for me."

"Have you been injured at all?"

"No Ron I am fine and unharmed, they have gone out of their way to keep me safe."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"I have a plan in mind dear brother."

"I am afraid to ask but what is it?"

"Simple I plan to deny them their prize."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am going to use my powers to force open the door to the chamber and whatever happens to me happens, tell Kim, our parents and everyone that I love them very much but I won't let them use me to harm someone else. I need to go now brother always remember me."

"Hana no do not do this there has to be some other way, give us time to figure things out."

"I so wish that I could Ron you have no idea how much I want that to happen but I need to act fast while I still have the option to do so...goodbye."

Hana then broke contact with Ron and started to summon her energy to force open the door when she heard a voice call her name. Hana looked around the chamber and did not see anyone. She then proceeded nearer to the door when she heard the voice call her name again.

"Who is there?"

"Do not be afraid and do not despair."

"Are you a friend or a foe?"

"A friend"

"Why won't you show yourself to me then?"

Suddenly the room was filled with a white light and a girl appeared between Hana and the door. She was older than Hana but slightly shorter, with silver hair and wearing a white dress with a long white coat.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Kaitlyn."

"Are you here to help me gain my freedom?"

"No I am not allowed to interfere only advise."

"Advise me of what."

"Mainly that it is not your time Hana."

"Not my time for what Kaitlyn?"

"To go meet my father."

"Who is your father?"

"GOD"

" Now wait a minute you are trying to tell me that God has sent you here to prevent me from freeing myself."

"Not exactly Hana he has sent me here to advise you not to harm yourself by forcing open the door to the chamber."

Hana smiled as she looked at Kaitlyn.

"What is it Hana?"

"Oh just that someone named Michael told me the very same thing earlier."

"Michael huh, sounds like my father was sending you a message; sometimes you just need ears to listen."

"Perhaps! But that is just it Kaitlyn if I don't do this, they will trade me for someone else and harm them or perhaps kill them and I can't allow that to happen. I won't let someone else lose his or her life because of me."

"I understand what you are saying and yes you have the power to free yourself but not to survive what will happen if you do."

"So what am I to do then?"

"Have faith Hana, there are others that wish to help you but you have to let them."

"You mean my brother Ron and His wife Kim?"

"Yes I do mean them and they have many other friends and allies that can help get you out of this."

"Then what do you want me to do in the meantime?"

"Just believe in yourself, pray to God for help as well as guidance. Meditate and contact your brother again, above all else Hana you need to have patience as you have been trained; things will work out you will see."

"If I contact my brother again and tell him about all this he will think I have gone insane."

"No he won't Hana I can't tell you much but I am allowed to say this Ron already knows me and so does Kim."

"How is that"?

"Let's just say that we are good friends, they have helped me. Now I am helping them by helping you."

"They would not believe all this."

"There is a way to convince them and all you would have to tell them is one word."

"Ok what word is that?"

"Chanro!"

"Kaitlyn wait!"

"Yes"

"Why would God send someone to help me I am not the most religious person you would ever meet?"

"He knows that you have not always believed in him Hana but he believes in you."

With that the white light appeared again and Kaitlyn was gone.

The next thing Hana noticed was that she was back on the table as if she had never moved and she started to meditate again.

"Hana please answer me its Ron."

"I am still here brother; I had an unexpected visitor!"

"Who was that, are you still all right?"

"I am fine Ron, she told me her name was Kaitlyn."

"No way! How could Kaitlyn find you when you can't even tell me where you are."

"Kaitlyn told me that her father sent her to me."

"Her Father?"

"Yeah you know God."

"Oh now come on Hana."

"I told her that you would not believe me or think I was crazy when I tried to explain this to you."

"What did she say?"

"Kaitlyn told me to just tell you one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Chanro!"

"All right I believe you; that sounds exactly like Kaitlyn."

"We talked for awhile, discussed a few things but the main thing was to let others help me, have faith in God and myself and that pretty much covers the conversation."

"So what are you going to do now, Hana?"

"Listen to you and see what your plan is."

"Thanks Hana we are planning something and we will get you back no matter where they take you."

"I will contact you again Ron if I can find out anything that will tell you where I am."

"It will take time Hana there are many things that we have to do."

"Ok but there is one thing Ron, no matter who they want to trade for me. Nobody dies on my account and I mean it Ron. If that happens then you will really see my anger.

"I understand Hana and thank you for trusting me."

"I am only going along with all of this because of what Kaitlyn told me. Now I am getting tired it has been an interesting day my brother and I need some sleep to think on all this.

"Ok Hana I will be in touch soon I promise."

"I love you my brother, please tell the others not to worry! I will not do anything unless you instruct me to I promise, goodnight."

"Goodnight Hana! I love you too."

Hana then made herself something to eat, proceeded to stretch out on the table and then immediately fell asleep.


End file.
